C.A. Cupid/cartoon
C.A. Cupid debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel", which premiered on May 30, 2013. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. C.A. Cupid has been sent to Ever After High for a special assignment; namely to aid the fairytale students in their love lifes. Hopper requests her help in wooing Briar, as he can present himself only as a suave frog or a charm-deficient human. Cupid has him say a few lines about Briar and records them, then has him invite Briar to the balcony that night. Every time Hopper, in human form, needs to say something, Cupid, hiding just below the balcony on a tower of furniture, plays a recorded line. This goes well until Dexter Charming, whom Cupid has a crush on, shows up, making Cupid lose her balance and fall into his arms and leaving Hopper alone to mess it up with Briar quickly. C.A. Cupid attends Professor Nimble's class. Though it pains her, Cupid gives Dexter advice on how to invite Raven to a party. It doesn't work out entirely as planned, but Dexter does get to go to the party with Raven. He kisses Cupid in gratitude, leaving her giggling. C.A. Cupid has lunch in the castleteria. TV specials She will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Chapter 2 Webisodes C.A. Cupid watches Blondie's MirrorCast. C.A. Cupid daydreams about Dexter in the library. Dexter joins her to show her a book he uncovered in the Forbidden Books section. It details the history of True Hearts Day, giving Cupid the idea to resurrect the holiday. She shares her findings with Headmaster Grimm hoping he will let them celebrate the forgotten holiday, but he forbids her from speaking about True Hearts Day with anyone. She pantomimes her idea for a secret True Hearts Day dance to Briar Beauty, who reluctantly agrees to plan the celebration. During her MirrorCast show, Cupid takes calls from anonymous people to help them solve romantic problems. She recognizes the first caller as Dexter and is disappointed to hear him admit to liking Raven, but she still gives him helpful advice. She begins preparing for the secret True Hearts Day dance with the help of Briar and Hopper, narrowly avoiding Headmaster Grimm's suspicions. Cupid sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. When she sees Dexter by himself, she sits with him and cheers him up. They have a nice moment. Later, Cupid shares the history of True Hearts Day with everyone and hands out Heart Tree blossoms for them to give to someone special. Cupid has lunch in the castleteria. Cupid compliments Raven's performance at the talent show. Cupid screams at the sight of a butterfly. She helps Madeline and her friends cleanse Madeline's family tea shop of its wonder and madness before Blondie arrives to review it. Cupid encourages Blondie to make the right choices as a Royal and comforts her. Cupid studies in class. Noticing that Raven might too have feelings for Dexter, Cupid helps Raven instead of helping herself by getting the two closer together. Calling Raven one day but getting delayed because of Briar, and calling Dexter but getting a near same result, Dexter and Raven are unsure of what she was trying to tell them, so they gather together and ask her. Thinking that her work was satisfactory, Cupid walks off and indicates that they are lab partners nonetheless for an unknown reason. Cupid's aspirations after winning Thronecoming Queen are not changing a thing. Cupid walks around the halls. TV specials C.A. Cupid daydreams about Dexter in the library. Dexter joins her to show her a book he uncovered in the Forbidden Books section. It details the history of True Hearts Day, giving Cupid the idea to resurrect the holiday. She shares her findings with Headmaster Grimm hoping he will let them celebrate the forgotten holiday, but he forbids her from speaking about True Hearts Day with anyone. She pantomimes her idea for a secret True Hearts Day dance to Briar Beauty, who reluctantly agrees to plan the celebration. During her MirrorCast show, Cupid takes calls from anonymous people to help them solve romantic problems. She recognizes the first caller as Dexter and is disappointed to hear him admit to liking Raven, but she still gives him helpful advice. She begins preparing for the secret True Hearts Day dance with the help of Briar and Hopper, narrowly avoiding Headmaster Grimm's suspicions. Cupid sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. When she sees Dexter by himself, she sits with him and cheers him up. They have a nice moment. Later, Cupid shares the history of True Hearts Day with everyone and hands out Heart Tree blossoms for them to give to someone special. Cupid helps decorate for Thronecoming. She visits Heritage Hall. At the time of the games, she sneaks off and goes to Heritage Hall because she finds it boring, finding her friends there as well. She jumps into the Storybook and finds herself in Ashlynn's story, soon finding the back and returning it to Giles. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Cupid is given treats by Ginger, but referring to what Gus and Helga claim, she's not eager to try them. On that note, Cupid runs off screaming, alarmed at the sight of Ginger. Trying the treats for herself, it's not that bad. TV specials Cupid decorates the trees for the Spring Fairest. Cupid runs over to Daring and seeks his help for slaying a dragon in Book End, but he cowers in fear and shuts himself in a locker. Cupid and the crowd of students leave. Gallery Webisode gallery Here Comes Cupid - Cupid arrives.jpg TV special gallery Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters